mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blahlala
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mirror Realms Games Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Need some help! Hey Blah, I need help on some things.. First of all, how do you make certain pictures (i.e Cerberus) have the white background? do you use paint? or any sort of cutting program? Also, I don't know if you'd like me to do this or not, but I see that you're making certain "Categories" for Magical Rooms and Puppet Guardian, So if you'd like me to help you out on those, i'd be glad to help! (I'd just need to know how.) Thanks a bunch! -King Jaw I love it! I'm really enjoying that new photo of the wiki Blah :) perhaps make it the full background? I love it o.o -King Jaw Yes, the Wiki Background Image appears in the background, it just only shows it as a single image on the top left of the page, the rest of the background page is the normal light-blue colour Need more help.. Hey sorry to bother ya again.. I need some help on making these tabs on an item page? for Example, Iron Re: Need more Help.. All right, I think I got it thanks :) Whew, I didnt know there was coding in editing wikis ahah Gonna be busy.. Hey Blah, I'm gonna be busy this week (Spring Break-gonna be visiting and travelling places) and won't be able to contribute much on the wiki. I'll do my best on my days off from travelling and such to try and work on the wiki. Thanks and sorry in advance. -King_Jaw Hello and one question How can i get some Pirate stuff like what Romtu has? Pictures Hello, is it neccesary to scratch off these grey/white backgrounds of the cards? If so, how do I do that? ~Zakurei Edit, reply to your reply xD: Ohhhhh I see, k thanks :D I still don't understand the table stuffs cuz im an idiot, but I'll catch up XD Paint problems T_T Im sorry for bothering you T_T But how do I make my image smaller? It ends up showing the whole paint screen(except the toolbars, you know, the down white parts for you to paint in XD) sigh, just when i got the Ent bulb screenie XD Reply reply... xD Erm no, its not a full pg item inventory screenshot, ok look: ............................what the......................... O_O ITS SO SMALL LOL Hmm.. I guess so, I took a screenshot of the bulb(it wasnt blurry and tiny) then pasted on the paint like u said, erased the grey parts, and saved but like I thought, it ended up being BIG AND TINY LOL Yipee! Okay, I was annoyed by this stupid paint stuff(computers... y so confusing?) so i just used snippin' tool and poof, it works xD I love me snipping tool... anyway ty!!!! :D Re: Furniture pages Oh, sorry. Okay thank you for telling me that :) I was wondering why there was few furnitures XD Hi Blah It seems Leaf Shoes and Fairy Hair Ornament picture doesn't work, you better edit them. --This post was created by RiversThePuppet. Next time, sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Cards Ok i tried, but couldn't remove existing file and i can't overwrite it, can you remove both? RiversThePuppet 05:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Error Hi Blah, whenever i try upload those images i get this error: "Upload warning A file of this name has been previously uploaded and subsequently deleted. You should check the deletion logbefore proceeding to upload it again." And when i check log, it says i should contact you... :/ RiversThePuppet 11:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Here to help Hello, Im back to help. Tell me if I've done something wrong and I will help change it. Thanks :] Voidusk 08:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wero. hey Blah! I keep adding new pistures (yes, I really like focusing on edtiting pics ;) Let me know if the colors are still alright, if not, u can send me a sample of what tones u prefer them. (Idk if its only me, but esp the green cards seem to look a bit different?) Just making sure cos i keep uploading quite a lot.. --This post was created by Wero1204. Next time, sign the bottom of your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). ---- Hey Blah! I realised in Items -> Silver Card Items -> Subcatergories, there is only 1 subcategory (Nostalgic Fairy Series). Tried to fix it but cant find a way. It would be great to have other series listed as well. How can we do it? 02:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- I dont know, I kinda like the idea that all those items would be categorised. You have it all listed nicely on the test page I just saw ;) Seems kinda sad to delete those categories now, considering that more and more people check out Japanese version and are really interested in Scratchcard items. Still, both options sound good to me^^ Wero1204 03:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- I see what you mean bout SC, sounds great! Btw, Im just filling up the Morias quests, under Quests. But i just noticed that some already exist under Morias. Just making sure if you want to keep both? I really like the idea of the tables, it looks very clear and explainatory.. I can add quests to both Morias and Quests its np. Just making sure it's ok^^ ---- hehe, no worries bout the Quests and Mr. Morias then. I filled both of those up anyways XD (I like doing it lol). So whenever u gonna edit those into one, just delete what u need. ^^ And as for tables - yea i saw mine tables look *cough* different lol :P I went through this tutorial and learnt everything apart from that detail lol..but its ok im gonna focus on it now then and gonna change it :D Wero1204 21:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- hmm.. I just realized there is no Gravity Frame (if its spelled correctly) subcathegory in Silver Cards. hope ur well, Wero. Wero1204 23:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Blah, thx for editing the new subcategory in Silver items^^ I started today with tables for MR items, I need your opinion now on how the table looks and what I still need to improve ;D here is the one (and the only one that) I just made for Banana Stalk. I know, for some reason I cant find Advanced options in Table Properties so the borders dont look good D: help! I understand that for items found only in MR you make a table (e.x. Banana Stalk) and for the items found both in MR and PG - tabs, right? What I ve been also thinking bout is.. If it is possible to direct rubber dolls items from their synthesis pages into the one page you created for generally Rubber Dolls... what d u think? Wero1204 02:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- hi blah! what do you think of creating some pages about Lobbies in MR? just an idea, gl with the uni stuffs^^ Wero1204 16:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- I updated the Rubber Dolls table and the main synthesis ingredients.. took me a while to check it all out, lol =_= Apart from: Frost Salamander, Genie (the 2nd one), Pegasus, Chiron, Montrap, Orthrus, Golden Gryphon (2nd one), Jabberwocky, and Hydra --> they have some weird unexisting yet ingredients ;P And I added a few new Dolls at the end. Wero1204 13:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- hi blah! I hope u know T12 is unlocked now? (yupee!!) I did quite a few new items that come along this event (and Dragon Tournament). I also posted details bout the items found on particular spots in T12, but the table looks far from perfection lol. Check it out once you have time (Tower XII). Hope to see u soon^^ Wero1204 01:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) PuppetGuardianNoobster Dear Blahlala, Why thank you.I am just trying to help the few puppets that are playing know about the future of pg.But can u help me find a pic of Shasura?I can't seem to find any.Thank you for the support. From, PuppetGuardianNoobster Dear Blah, Thanks for the pic ! :D From, NoobsterPuppetguardianNoobster 14:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi Blah, Hmmm,hard to say when Tower XIII will be released.But if we all work together to collect rusted gears,it will be released soon.Ty on helping with the pics.and also for that little secret.I didn't know that Shsura actually dropped Dia frags.Well...You should play pg now.you will be amazed at how much it has progressed. P.S:umm...Kobold Knight is not really immune to all phisical damages. From, PuppetguardianNoobster 14:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dear Blah, ty for info.o yeah.can u accept a friend request i jus sent u on pg?pls ty From, PuppetguardianNoobster 14:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dear Blah, I hope u dun mind the crystal dog pic i put up.I found it on google images n sw that it was exactly the same as the pic on puppetguardian wiki not mirrorealms wiki. i hope i have not done anything wrong.if i have...pls forgive me. From, PuppetguardianNoobster 07:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Hello Blah, Haha, I'll thank you too for creating this awesome wiki! This wiki has not only helped players with recipies but has also unknowningly bonded players making both the wiki and PG a friendlier place. I'm not as active and giving to the wiki as other players =P . I only add on to what current content I know of and do the best I can haha! No problem about the bow though, what you have done for every PG player is so much more compared to one bow! =) Voidusk 05:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Zuoo Hey Blah Im again helping wiki! --This post was created by Zuoo02. Next time, sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). Wero Hi blah! Hope you're doing great. I just updated wihi with new golden weapons. Feel free to check it out and edit it the way u want^^ Wero. Wero1204 01:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Blah!! I made a page with Tower XIV, but no idea how you make those nice box with Content on the top of each tower's page.. If you have time, feel free to review it! Gl with everything! ~Wero Wero1204 02:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) To Blahlala, umm..can u let me use the info from the previous pg wiki about the phantom magicians and warriors and all that?coz i see that they have not been posted yet so i thought i could ask for permission since those aren't my info or anything.pls repl From, 15:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you gimme any help in wiki, MR and PG? Title says all. Can you? I would be grateful! Junkmaniac! =D=D=)=) 09:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wero Hi Blah! I'm sure you've heard that there has been change in the Accessory items - those with gems are now called Magic Accessory and have seperatelly assigned spaces in the now bigger profile! xD Anyways, Cyle created a new category for them (Magic Accessories) and I already updated all pictures of the items that are now in that category (all Gauntlets, Armlets and synthesized jewelry). We still have all the pictures of chest jewelry left to update. I hope it looks good, sorry for 'spamming' the wikia lol ;) Take care, Wero1204 (talk) 15:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Blah, I'm so so sad to hear that you're slowly quitting the game.. We haven't seen you much recently, but I always hoped this would change! Please, do remember us and visit whenever you have time, there are great friends who will always remember you and miss you a lot! Thank you for your trust with taking charge on wikia, I'm sure I can't be even half as good as you, but I will work on it as much as I can, I promise, it's an honour to be helping and carrying on such an amazing project of yours! I seriously think you should be proud of what you have done for PG, it's one of the greatest help for the game and for all the players! We will always rememeber this.. Good luck with your rl plans, I do understand it gets busier n busier! Thanks for all your help, and please do keep in touch! Wero1204 (talk) 22:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Blah, it's Wero again ;) BobbyThunder had this idea to change all the items' pages into ones with Tabs (PG, MR or both). Probably you noticed some of the changes he did so far; it kind of synchronizes all pages; let us know if you like it! P.S: Gl on all the rl stuff Wero1204 (talk) 19:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Blah! One more thing I was wondering about for a while now. Before, when you typed the exact item name word for word, it forwarded you directly to the item's page, now it shows 'all results' first, then we need to click on the item name to see its site. It was much quicker and convenient I think. Do you think it's possible to change it anyhow? or is it within the fixed changes on the wikia generally? Wero1204 (talk) 03:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Blah! Could you check Furniture Index Catalog when you have time? I could upload all pictures of the Furniture List, maybe it would make the Catalog even more helpful. But the first file I uploaded is a Thumbnail, which doesn't really make it look good. If you could find other way to do this, please, edit it and I can follow that way for other pictures as well! Wero1204 (talk) 00:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC)